The Voice Of Love
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: Just another Bemmett story,it seemed like a good idea in my head, critique my writing? I have a couple of spelling mistakes, I know


Emmett and Bay have been sneaking around for about two months now. No one seemed to notice the connection at the Kennish's dinners that Emmett was invited to. Only Toby seemed to notice Bay and Emmett's game of footsies, and he shrugged it off.

Everyone still expected Bay to be socially isolated once Ty left, but what no one knew was that Ty called her when he was in Iraq, and they both decided that it'd be best to go their separate ways. Maybe it was for the better, her parents didn't even like Ty, and what could they find wrong with Emmett?

As Bay let these thoughts wonder through her head, Emmett texted her

"She knows"

She? Whose she? His mom? Regina? Daphne? Who?

"She?"

"Daphne knows"

"About.. us?"

"No she knows about that time you borrowed her shirt, yes about us!"

Even when Bay was close to a panic attack, Emmett still was able to make her crack a smile.

"Meet me at the park in ten"

Even though Bay said in ten, she went there early, just to soak in what really happened. _Daphne must think I'm some kind of slut. She wont understand why I moved on from Ty, she'll just believe I broke his heart and will break Emmett's next._ As Bay was sitting on the park bench in the night hours she heard a motor, and she knew it was Emmett.

**How did Daphne find out? **Bay is slowly improving on her signing, she could tell Emmett was impressed with how fast she went on that one by the smirk on his face.

**Calm your pretty head down, I told her. **Bay was getting better at reading sign, but she still needed to read his lips, or wanted to. With lips like those, you wouldn't mind reading them.

"Well how did she react?" Bay didn't know how to sign that, partly because she didn't know the sign for react, and partly because her mind was in a million places and she couldn't stay calm enough to use sign,

**I think, she took it well. **Bay could tell by the look on his face that it didn't.

"I have to go, I have to go talk to her"

**Now?**

"Yes Emmett, now, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

She knew what she had to do, she had to drive home and go visit Daphne. She was almost certain Regina was out on her date and her grandmother was visiting Daphne's uncle, so they would have complete privacy.

Bay peeked through Daphne's window to get her attention. Which, she did.

"Why didn't you knock?

**Cause you're deaf **Bay signed just to show off that time

"You're getting better at sign huh? Is Emmett helping you?" The tone of voice she said that in made Bay realize the severity of the situation.

"Daphne, I was gonna tell you-"

"When? When you two get married and have little Emmetts?"

"I never said we were getting married, I doubt even Emmett said that, Daphne we're sixteen"

"Why shouldn't I make you break up with Emmett like you did with me and Liam?"

Bay knew she was going to play the Liam card.

"Well one you never went out with Emmett or showed any romantic interest in him what so ever, and two it's been almost a year, we're more settled now with the truth about.. well you know. And anyways you're with Wilke now why does Liam even matter?"

She didn't even answer the question

"AND TY HE'S OFF WHERE PEOPLE ARE SHOOTING HIM AND YOU JUST GOT IT ON WITH EMMETT?"

Bay tried her best to remain calm

"Ty and I were over once he got into a base in Iraq, he called me and said it'd be best for me to forget about him and move on"

There was an awkward silence

"Bay, I don't want you with Emmett, I don't want you to hurt him"

"Don't you think you would hurt him if you make me break up with him?"

Daphne opened the door "get out" and so Bay did.

School was over, and about time. It's amazing how six hours can feel like an eternity when you're worried. Bay was walking out of school and she saw Emmett on his motorcycle. He was waving for her.

**Wanna go somewhere far away? ** Emmett signed, with the biggest smile on his face

"And forget about everyone? Yes."

**Then hop on! **

Bay got on the back of his motorcycle and held on to him like there's no tomorrow. And they drove, for a good twenty minutes and ended up at a lake.

Emmett brought a picnic basket and a fake candle

**It's to set the mood **he chuckled.

Once Bay sat down on the blanket Emmett got serious, he was almost too nervous to ask

**How did it go with Daphne last night?**

"Well she hates me if that's what you want to know"

**I doubt she hates you, no one can hate you.** Bay looked away and he lifted her head up and kissed her. When he kissed her he knew that he didn't make a mistake by being with a hearing girl. When he kissed her, he felt alive again.

Bay started crying, Emmett didn't know what to do, so he just held her. And they stayed like that for hours.

_I have to stop this, stop us, I can't have Daphne hate me, I just can't. I feel horrible, ashamed of myself._

Bay got up, and so did Emmett.

**Emmett we have to talk. **Those are the three words Emmett probably didn't want Bay to sign him, ever.

"Emmett, I can't have Daphne mad at me, at this point we've became like sisters. She lives in my backyard, I have to see her everyday, Regina is my biological mother, you don't think even she is going judge me right after Ty-"

**You don't think anyone understands that you and Ty are over **Emmett signed this differently, his arm movement was jagged, his face was angry, but almost int ears at the same time.

"Not the person who is like his mother"

Emmett looked at her in pain, his bright blue eyes were tearing up, it felt like someone put a jagger in his heart, he knew what was coming.

Bay tried her best signing the next part, but she ended up speaking it cause she was too much in tears to sign it. "Emmett, the situation is too messy, I want to be with you, but I can't." She saw the public bus, and decided to go on it.

There she was, the love of his life, walking away from him right there. He wanted to tell her he loves her, like Snape loved Lilly Potter (since he knows her love of Harry Potter)

Before he knew it, his heard over powered and he screamed

"Bay, wait, I love you"

Bay could not believe it, Emmett spoke, he spoke, and for her. The only time he knew of Emmett using his voice was for Daphne when she was getting bullied in the third grade. She paused in front of the bus.

"Listen girl are you going to get on?"

Bay couldn't hear the bus driver, all she kept replaying in her head was Emmett telling her, with his voice, that he loved her. She turned around, in tears of happiness and ran to him for a hug, He picked her up and swung her around.

"I love you" he said again

**And I love you **She signed.


End file.
